My Mission!
by shelum
Summary: k sere is put to the test, her mission is to protect the prince from a new evil. She goes to school at the palace with the prince. But what if feelings start to develop for her mission?
1. Leaving

**Leaving  
**  
_This is my first story ever, so basic disclaimers, I do not own Sailor Moon, or in any way did I even create. I wish I did but I am not that creative. I like wen u guys review cuz it makes me feel all happy and warm inside, so I hope u guys remember to review. Don't worry I'll remind you. Suggestions will be taken for a new and better title_

* * *

**Serena's POV**  
  
"But Mother why do I have to go, why can't Sailor Mars go? Not trying to be mean or anything but she is the one who wanted to go in the first place, so why not send her?" I raged on why can't mother understand the fact that I don't want to go to Earth, not yet at least. And here she goes again with the code of Honor and how the scouts won't be there to protect me, and how I am going to have to learn to stick up for myself. Well if she ever payed attention to my life she would see I know the code of Honor by heart, and I always stick up for myself, for others too, she makes me sooo mad sometimes. Why is she doing this? I looked up into my mother's worried face.  
  
"Serena are you listening to me," now what does she want?, "Serena this will be your first time going down to earth since...since your father died." My mother faltered. Then the memories hit me.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
I had just gotten back from Earth after my surprise birthday party and mother was yelling at me. I ran into the palace rose gardens (If u haven't guessed yet this is on the moon kingdom. Serena is four in the flashback and fourteen in the story) crying. I went and sat on my favorite bench the one overlooked by a statue of my grandmother and grandfather. I went crying all the while, crying so hard that I didn't notice that I was being followed. Then out of the corner of my vision I saw a bit of silver, the silver glint of a sword coming my way. Just as sudden a golden haired figure jumped in front of me taking the sword right through his chest. At first I thought it was one of the palace guards, just doing his duty to protect me. The man turned around, his face contorted in pure agony; I cried out in anguish. My Father had just taken a sword for me.  
  
"Hide!" he told me, I hid behind the statue of my grandparents. I watched, petrified, as my father fought shadowlike creatures. There were so many of them and they were all fighting him at once, where were the guards, why weren't they helping him? The creatures just kept stabbing and slashing. My father was getting weaker and weaker, and I just sat there and did nothing to help, I did not even call for help. My body was frozen with fear. He finally fell after what seemed like centuries of fighting with the monsters.  
  
I ran to him as the things disappeared. "Daddy...daddy wake up," he wasn't waking up, why wasn't he waking up, "wake up...please" I whispered into his ear desperately. He wasn't waking up and it was my fault. Quietly my mother walked into the gardens and stropped under the arch way. "Mommy...please tell daddy to wake up, mommy he won't listen to me." I sobbed out. My mother just stood there, holding one arm in a hopeless kind of look, tears streamed down her face making everything seem even more hopeless. I turned back to my father's lifeless body. Wake up," I screamed as I shook him, "Wake up...please." I then whispered in a barely audible voice. My mother than came up to comfort me, wrapping her arms around my small and frail body; whispering consolation in my ear.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Silent Tears spilled over my eyes, and streamed down my face. I didn't even notice them until my mother gently caressed my face and wiped away my tears with her thumbs. (In the anime has anyone wondered what happened to her dad, if u know the real deal than guju-grl and I would like to know.) "You know Serena, it was your father's wish to send you to Earth to continue your studies, but I was afraid..." my mother hesitated, "I was afraid to send you after what had happened last time." My father wanted to send me, ME, of all people, his little girl. Me going to Earth after his best friend had tried to kill ME.(You'll find out more on the subject later on in the story).  
  
Mars barged into the room, interrupting my thoughts, "Sailor Mercury says that the portal is ready and that the princess may leave immediately ," she seems happy to see me leave, "Oh and Sere good luck on that mission!"

* * *

**Author's POV, few minutes before**  
  
I think I know why Sere has to go to Earth!" exclaimed the bubbly blonde, Sailor Venus also known as Princess Mina of Venus, or the senshi of love, exclaimed breaking the awkward silence that had slowly built up between the girls as they sat in a crimson room. Three of the girls sat on a red lavender four poster bed that had red curtains hung around the posts. All were waiting for the Queen to finish her talk with Princess Serenity.  
  
"What do you think?" asked the brunette Amazon, the Senshi of Lightning, Sailor Jupiter, also known as Princess Lita of Jupiter, asked her friend.  
  
"Well I just had this feeling, you guys know how I can sense soul bonds," She waited as everyone chorused agreement, "Well do you remember how the Prince and Sere didn't get along at all," and a bit more too thought the raven haired (with a slight tinge of purple) priestess, Sailor Mars/Princess Raye of Mars, thought as everyone once again nodded in agreement. She may not show it but she cared for her princess deeply, she was her closest friend. "Well anyways I had this feeling, a sort of tug in my heart, when the Serena and the prince were talking, and a golden aura surrounded them in my vision, magical and normal. I think they are meant to be, and I think mother told that to the Queen before she died." She added bluntly, nobody liked the subject of their parents. All of there mothers, the past senshi, had died protecting their Queen. But Queen Selenity and her daughter had enough love in their hearts to fill up those empty spaces.  
  
"You think that Darien and Serena are soul mates, Ha, are you crazy, those two couldn't get along if their lives depended on it." The Princess of Mars rebutted, "those two hate each other."  
  
"Well I don't believe that Serena even remembers the prince. He might but she was so young then." said Ami, the Princess of Mercury, and Sailor Mercury, shaking her head, her dark blue hair lightly hitting her face. "Plus, Serena is probably there to learn new things, and to protect the prince, you know, kind of like how her assignment says. You guys the portal is ready, Mars go get Sere,"

* * *

**Serena's POV  
**  
We walked down the hallways that I was so familiar with, I glanced at some of the paintings we passed. Two caught my eye; one of my birth; my father (wearing mail armor) and mother (wearing the traditional lunarian royalty dress, you know the crescent moon one) standing in the center of the painting with me ion a soft pink blanket. The old scouts surrounded my family with their year old daughters in front of them, wearing identical outfits. The picture next to that was of my first visit to Earth. Their were two very regal looking kings standing in the corners, their respective queens standing next to them and in the center, in front of them, stood a young boy of about four, with raven black hair and stormy ocean blue eyes. He was holding a small blonde bundle of three months, looking at it with disgust. Yet it was a fond kind of disgust.  
  
The scouts urged me forwards, and there stood Sailor Pluto, daughter of Chromos, keeper of time, right next to the portal. "Puu what are you doing here?" Isn't she supposed to be guarding the gates of time?  
"Wishing you luck of course," the garnet eyed senshi said cheerily, :and we wouldn't want you getting lost on the way their, right?"  
  
"Good Luck Sere!" Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus exclaimed as we all came into a big group hug, Mina and I burst into tears.  
  
"We'll miss you Serena." The scouts said in unison, now all of us were close to tears. I knew they would miss me, but it felt nice to be reassured. I would be gone at least a half a year if not a year.  
  
"Princess, you should leave soon, before the portal closes. Remember make sure they don't find out who you are. Your kingdom and yours are not on the best of terms. ." Pluto said as my mother handed me the papers that would get me into the Terran schools. I stepped slowly into the portal, my eyes lingering on my friends then on my mother.  
  
"Good Luck... my daughter." That was the last thing I heard before I was pitched into total darkness.

* * *

_Remember to review, and I know it is not as long as it should be, I am sorry. But what do u think so far to those who have not read it, wat about the word changes. I have a larger vocab...now. SO remember 2 review peeps._


	2. The Prince!

_So wat do u guys think so far, no more notes till the end, hope u guys like so far though.. I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON. If I did I would be rich and shopping rite now instead of writing._

**The Prince!!!**

* * *

**Darien's POV**  
  
I Love these visits to the village, so much more relaxing than that stuffy old palace, I turned around, "Hey guys, you think you could hurry it up a bit, Andrew and the others were going to wait for us at the palace gates. They are probably their by now." I said to Jadeite and Malachite as I realized the time. I turned back around and started to jog towards the palace, not wanting to be late. Suddenly I bumped into a small petite, blonde figure sending us both to the ground, she started mumbling apologies.  
  
"Jeez meatball head watch where you are going next time!" she looked up and I stared straight into beautiful crystalline blue eyes. Her cheeks flushed red. She wore white spaghetti strap dress that stuck to her figure till her hips than flowed down and flared a little at her ankles. On top she wore a white cloak; the hood had fallen of her head revealing long, golden hair that was parted in the middle with two buns/meatballs on each side and long golden streamers cascading down from each bun.  
  
"Gosh Mister, I said I was sorry and u go on and insult me hair!" She practically yelled, so I guess it was red with anger. Her eyes flashed. She is kind of cute when she is mad. - Man Dare watch yourself she doesn't seem to know who you are and you don't even know her - so what she is still hot in that dress - You have serious problems man, tell her who u r - yeah but that would ruin the fun of it all - just stop arguing with yourself ok.  
  
"Better watch how you talk to me," Oh yeah Darien now you've done it, just provoke her more why don't you, "because you have no idea who you are talking to." I was being sarcastic you fool! I saw Jed and Mal come up behind me.  
  
"Yeah well who do you think you are, insulting my hair like that. And just to let you know who you are messing with I'm Pri..."Jadeite interrupted her before she could finish her ranting and raving.  
  
"Yes well miss...miss..." Hey I don't even know her name yet.  
  
"Serena, just Serena will do I hate formalities" She piped in, Serena nice name I think meatball head suites her better. "Yeah I like meatball head though, it suites you much better" Serena glared at me if looks could kill then id be a pile of mush right about now. She was about to say something when Jadeite interrupted her again.

* * *

**Serena's POV**  
  
"Serena, just Serena will do, I hate formalities." I said to the emerald eyed man that had come to that conceited jerk's rescue. That was close; I almost told him who I was. Yet that 'jerk' seemed so familiar, that hair, those eyes. He's got a nice build, muscular and slightly tanned. - Oh just shut up Serena you can just stand here and admire him while he continues to insult you and your hair. - Why I oughta... I glared at him, wising that the wrath of every planet could be set upon him to torture him for eternity. I opened my mouth to say a little something when his blonde friend interrupted me, yet again.  
  
"Excuse me, but you can't talk to the prince like that," he said, "you aren't even supposed to talk to him at all." He blurted out. "Well I can talk to the prince if I want..." the realization of what he and I had said hit me, "you...you're the prince." I stuttered. Well he is definitely a snobby brat all right. I thought.  
  
"Jeez Jadeite why did you have to go and ruin my fun like that, I just wanted to see what she would say, I was going to tell her who I was before e left." Goddess! What a jerk, he has no manners and I'm still here on the ground at that.  
  
Then a hand appeared in front of my face, "Sorry about my friends here, they have no idea how to treat a lady," he said as he helped me up, he had blonde/silver hair (depending on how you looked at it) and blue eyes, "the name is Malachite, that there is Jadeite and this is Prince Darien." Hmmm...Darien nice name, wrong personality.  
  
"Yeah well Mal you aren't much of a gentleman yourself," I laughed inwardly, Jadeite was so much like Raye it was close to being scary. "Well Serena if I may ask, what are you doing in this beautifully wonderful capitol city?"  
  
Oh My Goodness, I had almost forgotten what I was here for I reached into my inner cloak pocket (which actually led to my subspace pocket) and pulled out the papers mother had given me and handed them to Jadeite, "I'm supposed to attend the palace schools." I said as I handed the papers to him. He looked at them for a few moments then handed them to malachite with a look of surprise fresh on his face.

* * *

**Darien's POV**  
  
Serena put her hands behind her back as Jadeite handed the forms to Malachite with a bit of shock, a glint of mirth in her eyes. Malachite handed the papers to me, his mouth hanging open; the mischief shone in her eyes the more. I looked at the papers.  
  
She cheated. She had to have cheated. She did cheat, how could she get perfect scores, and I couldn't even get perfect scores - And she is in all your classes, do find that as ironic as I do? - We are the same person you idiot.  
  
"O.K. what did you do meatball brains?" her innocent smile turned onto a scowl.  
  
"What do you mean what did I do, and it's Serena not Meatball head or Meatball brains, or anything to do with Meatballs."  
  
"How can you be in all my classes, when most of my classes are all guy classes," the guys would kill her on the first day, "...archery, tilting, hand to hand combat. You are a girl you can't do these things!"  
  
"So what if I'm a girl, that doesn't mean anything. Back at home some of our girls fight better than the guys."  
  
"Hey Darien this could actually be a good thing." A good thing, what is Jadeite thinking, "Yeah see, we could go to the palace today and tomorrow we can all prove to Serena here that girls were not meant to fight." Serena turned red at this comment, Malachite seeing that she was about to burst went around and steered her with her shoulders.  
  
"Well we better get going, the guys are probably waiting." Malachite said as he pushed her along.  
  
"What guys?" Serena questioned curiously.  
  
"A couple pf our friends," I said, "Nephrite, Kunzite, and Andrew." Serena's lit up at the mention of Andrew's name.

* * *

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}Reviewer's Corner{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} **

**Thank you to:**  
  
**_Birdie, Cyii, Crystal-2002, Naru Kami_**  
  
_Thanks so much u guys. And is it cyii im not sure if it was a j but tha is wat I saw before my bro "accidently" turned of the computer. I kno this is short the next one will be to I will send it in a couple days cuz I'll start on it tonight. this one isn't that bad is it? I hope not! N E wayz. Wat connection is Andrew???? Remember to review everybody and thanks for reviewing still taking suggestions for the title. , ummm wat else, well I'll start the next chapter after 7 reviews, but I am hoping 5 to 7. _

_Luv Always,  
**Shelum **_


	3. New Friends

New Friends

_Basic Disclaimers and thanx to all for reviews. I luv them. And a little something 2 know, Serena is not clumsy or ditzy in this story, a little bit but not much, she is naïve, and she is pretty smart. The magically gifted can all sense auras (sp?). If that makes any sense raise your hand (no one does and crickets are heard chirping in the background) K anywayz, she just knows things because of her powers or whatever._

**_ Important Also I am so sorry for not updating soon, the thing is the day I decided 2 start working some more on this story, my next door neighbor's/ best friend's/close to sister's/ Dimple's (her name) mom disappeared and then I was caught up in that emotionally and helping put up missing posters all the time and then a few days later they found Ila auntie's body underneath a bridge and I was totally broken, and every one was telling me to be strong for dimple and it was so hard. And then a after the funeral I was at her house every single day unless I was at my house sleeping or packing my bag 2 move 2 Canada or at a friends house crying there on her shoulder. I mean how could this happen 2 one of us I mean we r just 14 and dimples little sister is just 11. Who could of done this was the one question that was always in my head. And then three weeks after every thing I left my house looking at dimple's crying face. To the airport set on my flight to Canada. My dad gave me and my brother both new hp laptop notebooks and that cheered me up a bit. And always on our drive up to Vancouver (from Portland) I kept thinking I was seeing Ila aunty and I cried most of the trip there. When I got 2 Canada I was caught up in my two baby nephew. One is five and a half months and the other it 5 months but technically three because he was born two months early. And now here I am reminiscing everything that happened this awful summer and crying sum tears on this dumb laptop and having my brother get mad at me telling me ill ruin the computer. I miss Portland so much and I miss Dimple. I still think I'm going 2 wake up and this nightmare will be just that, just a dream. Important _**

_I know most of u didn't read that but I'm truly am sorry and i am going to cry more if I really ruined this computer. So I know u guys are really bored by my chatter so I will stop and let u guys read and one last thing. Dimple if u ever get 2 read this I want u 2 know that my mom is just like your mom and turn 2 her for anything and that this story and another that will come way later is all in memory of you and your loving mother. Ila aunty where ever u are I hope u r happy. Now the story, sorry guys._

Serena's POV

Andrew, maybe these guys know him. – But what if it is a different Andrew and not your Andrew and you make a fool out of yourself? – Yeah but if it is him... - then you can beat the crap out of him. – What would I do that for? – For not coming to any of your birthdays of course. – Oh I knew that. Suddenly I bumped into Darien again.

"What's the hold up I asked as I looked up ahead on my tip toes. A crowd that's what. I looked around for a place where I could get a little higher to see what was going on. Then I spotted it, a balcony, actually two balconies. One was lower and the other was higher and next to the first. I started walking toward the lower of the two.

"Serena where are you going?" I heard Darien ask. I said a little cockily. I head the guys murmuring something but I didn't catch it. I looked up at the balcony, it didn't look to high. I crouched down and jumped up. Easy just like training back at home when I was younger, just there it a bit more gravity here. My hands grasped the balcony railing, I swung myself over, and I stumbled. Why oh why did my mother make me wear this dress, its so hard to move around in. I stepped onto the railing and gathered up the skirts into one and stood up onto the railing and steadied myself. I looked down, it wasn't that far down. There was no way I could get hurt and just catch myself. I jumped.

Darien's POV

I'm getting a better look what does it look like I am doing?' She said as if she were stating the obvious. She walked over to a balcony.

"You think we should help her Dare?" Malachite asked.

"I don't know...lets just wait and she if she needs our help." I said in response never moving my eyes from her.

"She probably will, how many chicks do you know that can jump that high." Said Jadeite. I watched her. She crouched down her golden locks touched the ground, and she jumped up with ease and expertise, and grabbed the railing. Dang she looks hot in that dress! – Goddess Darien stop thinking that. – It doesn't look like she likes that dress as much as I do. She tried to swing her legs over the balcony railing, but the dress got caught, revealing a large portion of her long slender legs, and causing her to stumble a bit. She's got nice legs . – Shut it Dare!.

She got onto the balcony and gathered up the dress into one hand at her side, not revealing anything except her ankles. She stepped up onto the railing, looking down and then up at the next balcony and then back down again. I think either to check if she could catch herself if she fell or maybe the fact that she might have been afraid of heights. She looked back up and jumped. Grabbing the railing with one hand and her dress on the other she quickly swung over and onto the balcony.

"She is pretty strong Jed; I don't think she needs any help." Mal remarked.

"Neither do I Jadeite I have to agree with Malachite, it's not nice to judge people by their outer appearances." She leaned over the railing that was over the center of the crowd and looked down into it. A resounding smack was heard. Serena's eyes widened in shock at the scene below her. "You will marry the one I choose for you, and if you do not agree to this I will kill you!" we looked at each other, concern written on each of there faces.

"Bu...but father I don't love..." another loud strike was heard. I looked over at Serena's reaction. She was mad, so mad that one could almost see the steam billowing out of her ears.

Serena's POV

There in the center of the ring of people stood a man his hands raised, ready to strike. At his feet (pushed down by the force by the force of the last hit) was a young girl no more than the age of fifteen. Her face was a raw red a few cuts here and there obviously caused by previous beatings, my ears caught the sound of her slight whimpering. "I do not care if you love him or not, I do not care if you love another. You shall marry whom I wish and only who I wish." The man's voice boomed as his hand came down violently coming in contact with her tear stained cheek. I could feel the anger building up inside of me. This moron was hitting his daughter.

I flipped of the balcony in between the man and what I guessed was his red headed daughter. The man's clothes were shabby and torn in a few places, and his beard seemed to hold the contents of his every meal from the past two days. His expressions were clear, his face was changing colors faster than a stoplight ( doesn't everything? lol). At first he was shocked to see, then he was mad, and then pissed.

"Who do you think you are and what do you think you are doing" he said trying to keep his voice even and calm, but failing horribly at it.

"Stopping you of course, and my name is of no concern to you," I replied just as icily, "your daughter has done nothing wrong and yet you are willing to hit her, you are no father." He turned a darker shade of red if that was even possible. He raised his hand trying to strike, the foolish Terran. I grabbed his wrist, he looked surprised, and I couldn't help but smirk. He struggled slightly trying to get away; I tightened my grip slightly trying my best not to break his wrist. . He tried to hit me with his other hand, I snatched that as well, and I saw the prince slowly walking through the crowd followed by Malachite and Jadeite. Everyone stepped aside making a path. All the villagers bowed there heads low as the guys passed and the girl eeped when she saw the prince and full out bowed.

"Highne..." the man started, but I interrupted before he could even finish his first word.

"Prince Darien, would it be alright if this young woman were to come with us to the palace?" I said as sweetly as I could manage. I dropped the mans wrist as I saw the look that Darien gave me, trying desperately to refrain my self from cleaning my hands on my dress.

"I don't think the guys would mind." He raised an eyebrow when he saw my hands twitch; I rubbed them against my thighs and smiled sheepishly. The man noticed my gesture and his eyes twitched in malcontent (twitch is my word tonight), "Would you?" he asked directing the question towards the guys.

"No, not at all!" the two stammered at the same time and I couldn't help but smile.

"Your highness this wench," he spat out the word, "is with you?" he questioned the prince. That really hurts I thought sarcastically.

"Yes the LADY is with me," he said , ice forming at his tone, his eyes turned a shade darker than the night, "and your daughter is to come with us I suppose." He stated, not asked.

"Oh no sir, it is perfectly alright, I wouldn't wish of her to be a burden." HE said as he grabbed the girl rather roughly pulled her up and away from us. I turned my gaze to the girl, her eyes held a pleading look.

"Oh, she wouldn't be a burden, and I believe she can come with us." I said as I came up behind the girl and led her away from the thing that was supposedly her father, "If I ever hear of anything like this happening again with you involve..." I let the threat hang in the air and let him contemplate a gruesome fate for himself. Prince Darien turned to me with a quizzical look on his face. I shrugged . We walked through the crowd, but instead of bowing in respect or fear s they had before they gawked at us, well at me any ways.

"Thanks a lot , "the prince whispered in my ear, the warmth of his breath sending shivers down my spine, "my dad is going to kill me if he finds out I started something like this." I froze in my tracks; I'd heard something similar to that somewhere but where?

__

**_ Reviewers Corner _**

**_JennyRoseangel: Here it is. And I'm so sorry for making u wait._**

**_Lilli-lil: hehe but as u can see no. hehe_**

**_Serena79: U really thinks so; my brother calls my writing crap!! The little pig he just wishes he could write as well as his sissy. Hehe = p, we r twins!!_**

_** Reviewers Corner **_

**_Also it was cyjj, not cyii, I am so sorry! But looked like cyii. Sniff sniff so sorry._**

_K I'm done for now, so what did u think, not to short about four pages, but you have 2 remember that this is from one sitting. Also I was having trouble writing and describing some of the things in this chapter, so if got confused just tell me, either in the reply or in an email, and than ill reply through email or by reviewing one of your stories. Rite also that whole dimple thing is to those of u who didn't read my warning in my bio page thingy. Hehe rite luv lots u guys and guess what 8 reviews and I was asking for 7 hehe, 1 more, c how happy it makes me. Also I only have two days left be 4 school starts Oh No, lol I haven't even found my back pack, I'm hoping to get a hair cut soon No that's off topic, but yah because of school my chappies mite be even more delayed. N e ways..._

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**YAY!! Hehe just press the little purple-blue button, hehe. Luv ya guys.**_


	4. Andrew!

Andrew!!!

_Once again I do not own sailor moon but I do own this plot, at least I think I still do unless sum one has already written something like this. Alright this time im not gonna rite much now, maybe later like at the bottom, but I don't know anyways here it oh and people you can still give me suggestions for a better title! LOL I don't think this is that great of a title, so suggestions for a better one are very nice. Hehe. OK so here is your story now. Also, I went to Mt. Rushmore this weekend, it was sooooo fun._

Serena's POV

"Thanks a lot, "the prince whispered in my ear, the warmth of his breath sending shivers down my spine, "my dad is going to kill me if he finds out I started something like this." I froze in my tracks; I'd heard something similar to that somewhere but where?

Flashback

A little Serena not even yet three, hid behind the door, her crystalline eyes wide her air up in the royal style. Voices could be heard. One distinctly female and the other was a deeper male voice.

"I can't do this, if my father finds out we were planning something like this he would surely have our heads. Said the male, little Serena could barely see his face, he must have been between eight and ten, maybe even younger, with silvery hair, the crown prince. The woman had slightly wrinkled skin, her hair a fading gray and red, one of the ladies of Earth. Her face was twisted in a sinister smirk.

"You will not have to do anything dear prince, just have one of the cooks put this," she handed the prince a vial of green liquid, "in King Apollo and Queen Selenity's food, they wont know what hit them and then you my dear can have what you desire..."

Everything started to fade.

End Flashback

"Come on meatball head, what are you waiting for?" Darien yelled as I noticed that every one else were way ahead of me.

"Sorry," I squeaked, I jogged toward them to catch up, "Hey so what is your name anyway, and what is your father's problem?" I asked surveying the slightly frightened . She had bright red hair and green eyes (is that rite?); she was fairly beautiful and her aura was a slight greenish blue color, she felt like a basket of kittens full of curiosity and shyness. She looked at me and then at the prince who was intently looking at her. She looked down and blushed a bit.

"I'm Molly, Molly Kane," she said relaxing a bit, "my father is trying to get me to marry this old snobby noble," she glanced at the guys in apology, "but I don't love him and the only reason my father wants me to marry him is so that he can get rich." Her face screwed up at this, "If he didn't waste all of our income on those stupid drinks, I wouldn't have to work so much and me and my mother would be happier." She said fiercely.

"Your dad has no right to hit you, marriage should be your own decision, if you don't love someone then what is the point of marrying him." I said solidly. Suddenly we began to near the palace gates, just a very tall golden gate with marble pillars at the edge on the top of which was a tower where at least four guards each stood. The towers stood right next to the starting of the walls that surrounded the palace, it just like it had when I had first set foot in this place. Two people had there backs turned, one was slightly the taller had wavy brownish red hair that went to the middle of their back and the other had strawberry hair that was slightly wavy and almost ish in a loose pony tail, but the figure was definitely male.

Then there was another figure leaning against one of the large pillars and looking nonchalantly at the sky. He had hair with, sunshine steaks. His eyes were a pale blue. My breath caught it me throat. The world was spinning; memories of the past hit me again. Me and a slightly younger boy running from the guards: and then later being scolded. My mind was screaming ANDREW, GO TO HIM!!!! But I guess my legs had different ideas, I was glued to the spot and my legs felt like jelly; I was ready to fall.

"Andrew?" I said quietly as everyone passed me. He must have heard me because suddenly he was staring into my eyes with a confused look on his face. That's when I let it all go. "ANDREW!!!!! Oh Goddess" I ran straight into his arms. Everyone else looked at us with dumfounded looks on their faces. Andrew was red his aura still showed confusion. I looked at him and he said...

"Ummm... do I know you?" My heart shattered, tears started to form; I could feel them getting ready to fall. 'No' I thought, 'I will not cry'. I backed away from him; he became suddenly pitiful, "I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt you." He had seen the hurt in my eyes.

"Drew...how could you forget?" I choked out.

"You know her Andy?" asked Malachite, I don't think Andrew heard him.

"Serenity?" he asked attentively, I slowly nodded, the tears falling now, but this time in happiness. "Oh Goddess Rena," he said bringing me into a bear hug and spinning me around above the ground, his hands going protectively around my waist as he gently set me down and kissed my forehead, then my cheeks and lastly my nose. I giggled slightly. H e was still the same, he put me at arms length looked me over and said, "Goddess Rena how you have grown, it's been so long, you are a beauty." I blushed. The others were utterly confused at this point, and what's this, is it me or am I seeing green in Darien's eyes. (Just had 2 add that)

I hugged him again and kissed him on the cheek then smacked him in the arm. "Ow," he rubbed his arm "what was that for?" I pouted.

"Do have any idea how long it had been since you have come home? Every birthday I would wait up all night just to see if you would come?" I asked he then blushed slightly. He switched to Lunarian (n e thing in is Lunarian if it changes to English in the middle it will change to "...")

**"Serenity you have to believe, I couldn't come, it was , they would have found out who I was. I would never try to hurt you purposefully you know that!"** My eyes darkened. He came towards me, but I turned my back to him.

**"You didn't even come when I sent that distress signal to you...you never came"** I whispered looking down, suddenly finding my sandaled feet very interesting. He turned me around and slowly lifted my chin with his finger trying to comfort me the way papa used to by stroking my cheeks with his thumb.

**"Rena you know I couldn't have helped you he is the crown prince, I would have had to sided with him, Rena Diamond..."** I swiftly cut him off. Darien suddenly became attentive.

**I don't want to hear that...that things name, not ever. Drew, do you hear me. You'll never understand **I said rather harshly.

_**Reviewers Corner **_

**Starlit Warrior: Thankies so much, and yes luck does wrk, hehe. I'll try to update again soon, but like I said hi-skool lots of HW**

**Krystelo: U r so sweet, sniff sniff, luv the compliments.**

**Vyki: Hey, thanks for the support and I'll try!**

**Jennyroseangel: Hehe, i luv wen authors reply to wat i say, it cheers me up, so i thought maybe sum 1 else is cheered up by me replying to them so i decided to start replying to reveiws!!! I luv u 2. lolz**

_**Reviewers Corner **_

_And that's the end 4 now, wat do you think? I know I didn't change POV this chapter, next time I will. N e ways its 4 pages, that good enough 4 you guys rite? Yah well Hi-school has started 4 (me a while back) and im already getting HW. Man. N e ways im in this writing club that my friends told me to join, so I did. It is so much fun, u get to listen to and criticize (positive stuff mostly) their work, and work on your own stories while discussion about the piece goes on its great. And best of all free junk FOOD!!!! And i mite just take this there to read, maybem if one of my friends likes wat i show her. N e ways ta-ta 4 now and Luv Lots and Lots, and remember to review. OMG!!!! i can't update i keep trying but it says error evertime i click the update button, grrrr, thisi s the last time im trying for the next month. grrrrr. N e ways if it wrks than im happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**_SHELUM_**


End file.
